


A Diary of a Pureblood in Modern Day Hogwarts

by Princess_Everleigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I wrote this and cried, Modern Day Hogwarts, POV First Person, Room of Requirement, Spider-Man - Freeform, bear with me, enjoy my little princes and princesses!, mcu - Freeform, ok I’m good now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Everleigh/pseuds/Princess_Everleigh
Summary: There’s a party in the Room of Requirement. Why? Well, this pureblood sure has no clue.





	A Diary of a Pureblood in Modern Day Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my princes and princesses and all beautiful people! 
> 
> I don’t remember writing this, but I think I just wanted to write funny Muggle things happening to pure bloods, so I guess I wrote it. 
> 
> I know it’s in first person, but bear with me here. 
> 
> I hope all you beautiful people enjoy!

It’s 1 AM. 

Sam dragged me out of bed a half an hour ago. 

We are in the Room of Requirement and all the Muggle-borns and a lot of half-bloods in the school are here. Everyone is in their pajamas. There’s food on each of the five long tables and drinks on the table in the back. Someone must have brought the food and drinks up from the kitchen. 

A sixth year Gryffindor just handed me a bottle of a Muggle drink called Coke. Tami, who’s in my year in Hufflepuff, is standing on a table. She has a ginormous bottle of Coke in her hand. She stands there solemnly and waits for quiet. The room quiets down quickly. 

“We are here to celebrate,” she starts off. I look at the only other pureblood in the room- Jaclyn, from Slytherin- to see that she has an equally confused look on her face. 

“We are here to celebrate him-“ she raises her glass to a poster on the wall of what looks like a 16-year-old boy in a costume- “and the rest of the Membel Cornea Universe.” 

That makes no sense. I must have heard wrong. I take a sip from my coke and leaned back in my chair. 

“Know who that is?” Asks a voice from behind me. I jump and turn. It’s the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Tramond. 

“You’re supporting this deprivation of sleep?” I ask in bewilderment. 

“Well, we have reason to celebrate. He’s back in.” She walks away from me, sipping something that looks illegal for a minor to drink. 

I turn back to Tami. 

“...and to his hair!” I hear her say. The room shakes front the amount of shouts and hooray’s in it. I still have no idea what’s going on, but Tami’s been toasting to things for a long time now apparently. 

I take a sip of my coke and despite the noise, I somehow manage to fall asleep on the hard wooden chair in the corner of the room that I sat in when I first got here. 

The next thing I know, Sam is shaking me.   
“Come on, the celebration’s over. Everyone’s gone back to their common rooms. You fell asleep.” 

“What time is it?” I ask groggily. 

Sam coughs. “Six AM...” he mumbles. 

I stare at Sam. “YOU DRAGGED ME PUT OF BED TO GO TO THIS- THIS PARTY THING, ABD NOW I CAN’T GO BACK TO SLEEP! WHAT WAS THIS THING EVEN FOR ANYWAY, HUH?” I storm out of the room. Thankfully, the exit of the room was near my house common room. I run into my bed, hoping to get maybe another half hour of sleep before I have to wake up. 

“What was the party even for, anyway?” I ask Sam before I flip into my bed. 

Sam mumbles something incoherent. I’m sure I’m hearing things because Sam says something along the lines of, “Spider-Man’s back in the MCU.”


End file.
